Technologies for performing subtitle display of a text acquired by speech recognition are known. In addition, technologies for correcting erroneous recognition of speech are known. For example, a result of speech recognition is divided into segments, and user's correction is received for each segment. A system that, every time when a user's correction for each segment is confirmed, sequentially performs subtitle display of the result of speech recognition in segments after the correction at the time of the confirmation is disclosed.
However, conventionally, at time when a correction in the segment is confirmed, subtitles in segments after the correction are sequentially displayed. For this reason, there are cases where a subtitle corresponding to a segment that is generated as speech at the next time is displayed in the middle of or before a user's recognition of the subtitle. In addition, there are cases where it is difficult for a user to read a subtitle.